


Diary of a Serial Killer

by Melmel3303



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmel3303/pseuds/Melmel3303
Summary: The stories of the killing of one Dean Winchester. (just a stupid fic)





	

The way my name fell off his lips as he screamed made me shiver. He was going to be my final kill, god i relished in the sounds the pretty brunett made.

His eyes were what made me do it, the way he looked at me like i was his whole world. 

He trusted me not to hurt him, and i hated him for that.

I carved my initials into his skin, just for fun.

His screams still rung in my ears.

I could feel his chesnut colored curly hair still in my hands, where i held him until he bled out.

The betrayl in his eyes was everything to me, the way he sputtered out my name, his mouth full off blood just made me hurt him more.

He said he forgived me as soon as i started to sink my knife into the soft skin of his stomach.

He was supposed to be an easy kill, No matter how much i loved him.

'Who was he?'

Sam Winchester.


End file.
